


Silver Apples

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'til time and times are done..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayjayuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayjayuu/gifts).



>    
> This is a stand-alone cycle of three drabbles, written in 2005. It contains references to Season 3 events, and should be considered AU to Season 4. The title and summary quote are from "The Song of Wandering Aengus" - W. B. Yeats. 
> 
> The muses were quick to share the first two drabbles with me, and then ran off to bed together, leaving the third barely begun. They were telling me what I needed to know about "Tomorrow"... I just had to pay attention to them.

###  **_Yesterday_**

You were an almost impossible hope. When I watched you on the bridge, I saw the whole life I'd given up to sit in the chair I occupied. 

Until, more often than not, you felt my gaze and lifted your eyes to meet mine. What I saw in them was another kind of hope... that maybe one day we would find ourselves on the same path, maybe even hand in hand. 

That hope sustained me through uncounted dark nights and darker days... times when I barely recognized the man reflected in my mirror.

You never gave up on me. Ever. 

__________________________________________

###  **_Today_ **

You are the one certainty in my life. They've called me both hero and betrayer, bestowing accolades and accusations, all unclaimed. Those closest to me know the truth... you most of all... and that contents me. 

I knew it would be hard to live with my decisions... with the man I'd become. The healing isn't instant; guilt and doubt still creep in unannounced. But I'm strong enough to fight them, sustained by your unwavering love. 

For worse and for better... our private pledge to one another. We lived the vows before we spoke them...

Words that meant _no matter what..._

__________________________________________

###  **_Tomorrow_ **

I wake tonight and watch you sleeping, soft smile tugging at your lips. I love that smile, love knowing it's for _us_... for all the mornings we wake up side by side, one arm wrapped around the other's waist, one head pillowed on the other chest... legs intertwined as closely as our lives.

I'll touch your cheek tomorrow when you kiss me, and you'll rest your hand against my heart in silent tenderness. 

Morning's first moments will be our own, as will be evening's last. I'll fall asleep beside you, knowing that I'm home... _always_...

No matter where we are.


End file.
